promise me this 1 preface & meeting the king
by xxhaveyoueverbeeninlovexx
Summary: maggie who is deaf lives with her father. her mother left when she was 8. her english teacher gives her an assignment to find her mom. she gets an pi to help her. she gets her phone # & finds out where she lives & why she left.
1. Chapter 1

Promise me this…

_Preface:_

I looked across the room. It was cold in this strange place but somehow she made it warmer. She was beautiful. So beautiful she couldn't be real. She looked real and seemed real. But there was no way she could be. Every time I stepped toward her to touch her she stepped back. Like she was…… what's the word? Afraid maybe. Yes like she was afraid. I just don't know why she would be afraid though. I wouldn't hurt her. I made a promise.

**1. Meeting the king**

"Maggie hurry up we're going to be late." my dad said to me as I walked downstairs. It was Wednesday. I hate today. It's not that I don't like Wednesday, because I do. It's just that I was…. Well I was starting at a new school today. My dad was driving me there. Yes you're probably wondering why mom isn't. I think we all know that you're mom get's you more than your dad. Well my mom walked out on my dad when I was 8. Now it's just me and him. I don't know where my mom lives but she is still alive. Dad says so, I guess she pays child support to my dad. It's sad that that is the only way he knows she's alive or not. I do know her name though. It's Sandra, but my dad says he used to call her sandy. But more about my mom later. There is one thing you should know about me before I tell you anything else about my crazy life. I'm deaf. Yes I am but don't worry I have a hearing aid for both ears. So I can hear out of both ears. I got them when I was 2 or 3 I can't remember.

We moved because my dad got a better job. I'm from Oregon but we moved to Utah. I'm starting at a whole new high school. Some place called Sky View high school. One of my dad's new co-workers daughter goes there. I know her. I met her yesterday. Her name is Shannon. She has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She's beautiful.

You know I forgot all about introducing myself. My name is Margret Wilson. But my friends and other family call me Maggie. I have auburn red curly hair and green eyes. Everyone says I look beautiful in everything I wear. I don't think so though. I do cheer, dance and I play piano. My dad call's me a triple threat. He says I'm a smart, beautiful, redheaded beauty.

"have fun" dad said as he let me out of the car. I waved to him and walked inside the school. There was groups standing in the hallways. All in their own little clique.

I made my way to the office. I looked down at the floor as I walked. I felt someone walk into me. I fell to the ground and my hearing aid came out of my ear. I quickly put it back in and looked up. "sorry" the girl said as she helped me back up. "oh Maggie I didn't even see you" it was Shannon. Thank goodness. "it's ok Shan" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I was looking for you. I didn't know finding you would require knocking you down." she said and laughed. I laughed with her. She was so nice. It was like I had known her forever.

"so where are you headed." she asked. "the office to get my schedule." I responded and she led the way. "here you are sweetie have a nice first day." the secretary said to me and handed me my schedule.

"no way we have all the same classes. Even lunch!" we said together and laughed. "ok so we have cheer try-outs after school." I nodded. Yes Shannon was on the cheer squad to.

"ok so he was like 'do you want to go out' and I was like

'no I don't want to go out with a jerk'" Shannon was telling me as we were walking to the cafeteria. And then we heard a voice call from behind us. "Shan Shan I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh hello" the girl said. She had the most beautiful pale blonde hair and green eyes ever. She had on a pink long- sleeve shirt, lightly washed American eagle jeans that were rolled up at the ends. Her hair was falling freely down her shoulders.

"hi" I responded. "Maggie this is my friend, since kindergarten, Evelyn Daniels." Shannon said. "oh hi Maggie" Evelyn said and she hugged me. I hugged her back. "nice to meet you Evelyn" I said. "well let's go. Lunch awaits" Evelyn said as she grabbed our hands and raced towards the cafeteria.

"hey Shan" a boy said to her as we sat down at the table. "hey" she replied and he wrapped one arm around her waist. "hello who is this" he asked. I held out my hand to him. "my name is Maggie. Nice to meet you….umm.." I said and smiled. "Dean. Dean Peters." he said. "oh well nice to meet you Dean" I started eating my sandwich. Shannon, Dean and Evelyn started talking. "hey umm Maggie." I looked up from my sandwich. It was Dean who spoke to me. "yes Dean?" I asked him. "well umm.. I was just wondering why you have a hearing aid." he replied. "oh I'm deaf. But I have to have two hearing aids to make me hear better." I explained. "oh I get it" he said. I nodded and went back to eating.

Shannon and I went to my locker. Which was right by hers. She and Dean went somewhere. So that left me at my locker alone during free period. I looked in the mirror at myself. I took my hearing aids so I could fix my hair over my ear.

I turned around and saw a guy standing just in front of me. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. I saw his lips move and his eyebrows pull together like he was mad. I quickly put my hearing aid back in my ear. "why aren't you moving!!" he yelled at me. "umm because you could go around me…rude" I told him and turned back to my locker. "listen whatever your name is your in my way so move." he said. "now who in the world do you think you are" I snapped at him.


	2. Chapter 2 topic

2. Topic

"**Ok so can you come over after cheer today? My dad can pick us up." I asked. I was talking to Shannon about studying for our big history test on Monday. Yes it was Friday, my favorite day of the week. "Yes I can." she told me. We headed into the classroom and I took my seat next to Evelyn. "Ok class we are writing a report today." the teacher, Mrs. Matthews, told us. Everyone groaned. "Now it has to be 4 pages long, dialogue all of our terms, everything." she went on explaining. **

"The topic Mrs. Matthews." a boy named Randal asked. "It is going to be on your mother." Mrs. Matthews simply said and went on. I froze, I had known my mother when I was little, but I had not seen her in 8 years. I would have to ask my father, but he didn't like to talk about her. So my only option was….to track her down. "Mrs. Matthews." I asked after the bell rang for free period. "Yes Miss Wilson." she said as she looked up at me. "Well my mom kind of doesn't live with us." I said. "Oh do you know where she lives at?" she asked looking at me. "No I haven't seen her since I was eight." I told her. "Then your assignment will be different then." she replied as she looked back down at the papers on her desk and shuffled through them. She didn't say anything else as if I should already know. "What will it be?" I finally asked confused. "Margret." she said and looked serious at me. She continued "You will go on a search to find your mother." I had hoped that she wouldn't say that sentence.

_Find my mother. _I thought to myself again. Probably the hundredth time since fourth hour. The school day had ended and I was sitting in the gym alone waiting for the other girls to come and practice. _Mrs. Matthews wants me to find my mother._ I thought again. "Maggie I'm sorry mom said I can't study. My grandmas coming into town today." I heard Shannon say as she made her way into the gym. She came and sat next to me on the bleachers. "Oh it's fine Shan. Another night." I said and looked down at my hands. "Ok sure." Shannon said and got up when the gym door opened. "Come on girls get in position." Tanya, the cheer captain, called.

"How was your day?" my father asked as I put my bag down on the counter. I stared up at him. "My new English report is to find mom." I said to him. He just stared at me. "Her last name now is Hanson-Clark." he explained to me. "Did you get the check?" I asked. He nodded and I asked "Why is it Hanson-Clark did she get married?" "Yes that is her maiden name and her new husband's last name combined." he responded. "Oh, I'll be in my room dad." I called as I got off the kitchen stool. I towed my backpack behind me up the stairs to my room. I walked to the little bench by my window and sat down. I didn't want to find my mother. She left, she obviously didn't want to have any part in my life or my fathers. She left for a reason, to get away from us. She probably hated us, probably had pictures of us on a dart board. Then threw a dart until she got to our eye. She already had a new husband and probably kids she loved more. That she _wouldn't_ leave. That's probably the reason why she left. She had a new love and dad wasn't good enough for her anymore. Then they had a baby and she forgot all about us. All she had to do was pay child support and she is done. Then she can go back to loving her drop-dead-gorgeous husband and kiss her vanilla-smelling baby girl. That is way prettier than an average baby. I hated to think that but that was _my _only explanation for why she left.

"So did you study last night?" Shannon asked as I arrived at the lunch table with my tray of food. "Yes." I answered and started chewing. "Oh Maggie I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend before. This is Drew." Evelyn said. I looked up, swallowed, and held out my hand. "I'm Maggie nice to meet you Drew." "Hello. And nice to meet you as well." he replied. I went back to eating.

I went to my locker and opened it. I put my books inside and started re-arranging them. "Maggie." I heard someone call. I turned around, it was Kristen. Kristen was on the cheer squad as well. She had deep blue eyes and long blond hair. "Yes what's up Kristen?" I asked as she caught up to my locker. "Tanya said no practice today." she said. "Ok." I replied. She nodded, said bye, and disappeared down the hallway.

"Wait up." I heard someone call behind me. I was walking to my car in the school parking lot. I turned around to meet face-to-face with a guy with green eyes and semi pale-looking hair. I was probably in his way too. "Yes is there something I can help you with?" once the words came out of my mouth I noticed, I sounded like a sales clerk at a store. "Yes you can actually." the boy replied. I raised one eyebrow in curiosity; what in the world could _I _possibly do for this boy. "First let me introduce myself. I'm Nathan Welch; best friend of Kaden Anderson." oh so this is what he was doing. Kaden told his best friend, this boy obviously, that I yelled at him. So now this Nathan guy came to yell at me. "Yes I have talked to your best friend if that is what you are wondering. He was very rude as well." I explained to him. "That wasn't my question, but you just answered it." he said. I knew I had a confused look on my face. "Do you like Kaden?" he asked and sighed. Now everything made sense. Kaden liked me, he was to scared to ask me out so he wanted to know if I liked him first. That's where Nathan came in. "I don't know yet. Tell him if he wants to know something from me next time though, have him ask me himself. Okay?" I told him and walked to my car. "Sure thing." he called out to me. And that is how you work any guy.

My report, well my search for mom, was due in a month. And I don't know anything about her. All I have is a name. A name and a few shady memories. "What would you like for dinner Margret?" my dad asked as he opened the door to my room, interrupting my thoughts. "Chicken." I said. He nodded and walked out again. I thought for a moment. I didn't even know the first step in the process of finding someone you knew nothing about. I did know I needed someone though. Someone who would give me information about her. What city she lives in. Anything more than her name. What I needed was a private investigator.

"Josie Beckett" a woman's voice answered on the other line. "Yes hello I need some information about my mother." I said into the receiver. "What kind of information sweetie?" she asked me. "I need a phone number." I told her. "Her name and your name honey." she asked politely. "Her name is Sandra Hanson-Clark, Clark is her new last name and her maiden name is Hanson. My name is Margret Wilson." I explained. "ok I will call you when I get the information sweetie. Is this number ok?" she asked. "Yes this number is fine." I told her. She said good-bye and hung up the phone. I heard the dial tone on the other end of the line, but I didn't hang up. It seemed unreal what I was doing. I Margret Wilson was setting on a search to find my mother. With nothing more than a name in hand and a few memories in the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 3 phone call

**3. Phone call**

It had been almost over a month since I talked to Josie Beckett. Although I didn't know how long these things took. They probably took a while. I had gone on with my normal routine. School, lunch, friends and dinner. Right now I was in my room on the computer, looking at pictures of me and my mom. I was 4 posing in the park on her lap. She was beautiful. She had the red curly hair same as mine. And the green eyes that everyone loved. I was admiring the picture when I heard the phone ring. "I'll get it dad." I yelled down the stairs.

I pressed talk and heard "Is this Margret Wilson?" "Yes this is her." I replied. "Well hello Margret, this is Josie Beckett. I have the information you wanted sweetie." Josie said to me. "Oh good you got her phone number." I asked and was shocked to find my voice sounded surprised. "Yes I did. It is area code (203) 569-2904." she said. "Thank you Josie." "You are welcome Margret and if you need anything else feel free to call." She said and hung up. I sat the phone back on the hook.

"Did you like the spaghetti?" my dad asked me as we sat the kitchen table. "Yes it was very good dad." I said and kept on eating . "Dad." I said and it sounded like a question. "Yes honey?" he replied. "I got mom's phone number." I said and looked back down at my spaghetti. I didn't want to see his expression. "Oh." I heard him say in a light shocked voice. "Well your assignment was to find your mother Margret and you should call her." he said. "I'll be in the living room." he called as he walked out of the room.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. I picked up the phone by my bed and sat down in my rocking chair with the quilt over the top. I just looked at the numbers on the phone. And slowly but surely I dialed each number Josie gave me.

"Hello?" it was a mans voice that answered. "Yes umm.. Is Sandra there?" I stuttered. "Yes she is one moment please." he said. I heard him yell her name and I knew I had reached her home phone. And the man was her new husband.

"Hello." I heard the female voice. That was my _mom_ on the other end. I was about to yell out 'mom' but I figured I would sound like a hobo on the street using a pay phone to call a random stranger. "Yes is this Sandra?" I asked. "Yes it is. May I ask who I am speaking to." she asked. "This is Margret Wilson." I told her and then all I heard was breathing and then a door slam. "How did your father get my number?" she asked in a half whisper. "My dad didn't, I did." I said. "Why?" "My English teacher wanted me to find you. And I wanted to find you." I told her. And I didn't figure out the last part was true until now. "Well as you probably already found out I live in Bridgeport, Connecticut." "Yes." I said. We talked about things for a long time and we were about to hang up when I said "I thought you forgot about us." "Margret I could of ran anywhere I wanted, but I never would of stopped remembering. I never ever forgot about you." she told me and even though I didn't know her that much I could just picture her crying. "You never forgot." I said. And it wasn't a question, just a statement of a fact. "That's something a mother never forgets." she said. "Well I got to go dad is probably getting worried I'll see you later?" I asked. "Yes I will talk it over with him." she told me. "Bye mom." and I smiled as I could finally say mom after eight years. "Bye sweetie." I was about to hang up but then I heard her "Oh Margret wait." "Yes." I replied. "I love you." she said and I smiled. " I love you to mom." I replied and hung up. I was one step closer. And I had found her.


	4. Chapter 4 asking out

**4. Asking out**

I walked into the doors of the high school. I was immediately greeted by Shannon. "Maggie, Maggie guess what!!" she yelled as I approached my locker. "What Shan?" I asked and did my combination to my locker. "I heard something." she whispered to me now. I turned to her and asked "What did you hear?" "I heard that Kaden Anderson is going to apologize to you and then ask you to go on a date tomorrow." she whispered. Tomorrow was Friday, go figure. "Who told you this?" I asked. "Oh the whole school is talking about it." she said in her normal tone again. "Great." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Well I got to go. Dean is waiting for me." she said and ran off.

_So Mr. Kaden, the one who is to good for anyone, Anderson is asking me out. Yeah to bad it's going to hurt his rep. When I say no. I bet no girl has ever said no to him. _I thought to myself as I waited for the rest of my friends to come to the lunch table. Evelyn was the first to arrive at the table. "Hey Maggs what goes on." she asked. She got "what goes on" from a TV show and has been greeting everyone with it ever since. "Nothing." I said. And started eating the hot dog the lunch lady gave me. "Oh so you haven't heard yet?" she asked shocked. "Yeah I heard Kaden Anderson is going to ask me out." I told her. "Cool." she simply said. That was our only conversation during lunch. Nobody else said anything the whole entire time.

I finished eating and went to my locker, same as usual. I put my books in my locker and was looking in my mirror. That's when I saw him. He had his head down and I saw his lips move trying to get the right words to some sentence I didn't know about. Kaden Anderson was standing just a few feet behind me. I was very tempted to turn around and just say no and go about my business, but asking me out might not be what he was about to do. Maybe he wanted to do something else like oh, ask me if I had any single friends. Which would be no anyway. However, I pretended I didn't see him standing there. I just went on with what I was doing. After a few more seconds of trying to get his lines right, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and acted like I had not known he was there.

"Hi Kaden do you need something?" I asked him. "Yes I do. I have a question for you." he said and that's when he finally looked up to meet my gaze. "Yes?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow evening at eight." his eyes showed all his feelings. And he was scared. I knew he could see the look on my face. The you-yell-at-me-then-expect-me-to-say-yes-to-going-out look. So he quickly started over. "Wait, wait let me try that agian. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day. Terribly sorry, and you had the total right to put me in my place. You did and I thank you for that, I really do. 'Cause it made me see that I have been terrible to many many people." he said so fast I had to hang on to every word he said to comprehend it. _Sorry huh?_ I thought. "Why did you all of the sudden want to go out with me?" I asked. Believe me guys don't do things like that all of the sudden. "I saw that I was a terribly rude to you and I wanted to make up for it. And I like you Margret." he told me. If his eyes could speak they would say 'I'm sorry' so much it would drive me crazy. I didn't fall for it though because I knew his trick. "What did Nathan tell you I had said to him?" I asked.

I knew I had caught him in his own trap when I said that. His face became un-composed for a split second and then went back to how it was. I knew exactly what he was thinking, because I wasn't an idiot. He was thinking "How did she know that Nathan told me. This girl is good and it is going to be hard to catch up to. She's to fast and has tricks I don't know about." ok maybe not the last part but you get the idea. "I might be deaf Kaden, but I am _not _stupid. I know your tricks because your just like every other guy who thinks he's to good for everyone. You do something you know is wrong, you have your messenger deliver what the girl said about you, apologize even though you already know what you did, and think it's all fine and dandy again. No." I said to him.

I closed my locker and turned back to him. His mouth was open but it then shut. "It's going to be hard to get past your built up walls. But I won't stop trying." he said. "I'm not like other girls Kaden. You can't and won't wrap me around your finger. To get past my walls you have to have clues. Those clues are in my world. And to get the key you have to take the 8 steps to get there to unlock it."

I turned to walk away but then he asked "What's the first step?" "Get to know me and my environment that surrounds me." I told him. "Bye." I said and half ran out of the building to my car. _He was not going to get to me, he was not going to get to me _I chanted over and over in my head. And I hoped he wouldn't, but then again I didn't know what his plans were for getting in my world. Although I knew that is what his goal was. Or maybe he messes with all girls like this.


	5. 5 first steps to the first sight

**5. First steps to the first sight**

I had gone through my first three hours perfectly smooth. I had science first. Math second. And history third. Then fourth was English and lunch. I had been over to Evelyn's house yesterday to study. I met her little sister Annabelle. She looked just like Evelyn and watched us study. Unlike normal sisters, Annabelle didn't annoy Evelyn as she watched us. We were definitely going to talk about that at lunch.

We were in English still talking about the report on your mother. I had gotten a notebook of information. I had memorized everything she had said about herself over the phone so many weeks ago. I had written them down and then made other special notes on post-it notes. Which I stuck those on the page. I had her area code, followed by her phone number. I had her address. I had the state, town and even county she lived in. I had fun facts about her to. She was a journalist in Connecticut for newspapers and magazines. She had 5 more freckles on the bridge of her nose than I had. She had glasses. And many other things. I had not talked to Mrs. Matthews about finding her yet.

I looked at the clock in the classroom. I saw it was almost time to go and gathered my things up. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table where the rest of my friends were. Their faces looked annoyed and scared at the same time. "What's wrong guys?" I asked. They pointed to the other side of the huge round table. It was then I saw him. Kaden was sitting at _our_ table! "Hey Margret, what's up?" he asked and smiled at me. I didn't say anything. I just sat down and ate. I was not going to make a scene in the cafeteria. Plus my friends didn't know I talked to him yesterday.

I finished eating and walked out of the cafeteria to my locker. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked, mad. "I'm just doing what you told me to." he told me in an innocent voice, like I was a teacher who gave him instructions and now he was in trouble. "When in the world did I tell you to sit with me and my friends at lu-" "NO!!! that's NOT what I meant!!!" I yelled at him as I realized what he was saying. "How could you think that's what I meant? You didn't ask any questions anyway!" I told him. He just stood there and waited for me to explain to him what I was trying to say. I took a deep breath. "When I said get to know me and my environment that surrounds me I didn't mean sitting with me at lunch!" I said. "Well ok then. What's your favorite color?" he said. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'll start tomorrow." he told me.

I was in the kitchen eating a bowl of grapes when the phone rang. "I'll get it dad." I yelled, but suddenly he was behind me as I got up off the stool to go to the counter to get the phone. "No I'll get it." he said and picked it up. "Hello." he said to the other person. He went back in the living room. After an hour I heard him say "Ok it's all set she flies out on July 16." he said. He told the person bye and hung up.

"Who was that dad?" I asked as he sat the phone back on the hook in the kitchen. "That was your mother and you are going to see her on July 16." he told me. Whoa I was going to see my mother. That thought was amazingly scary.


	6. Chapter 6 date night

**6. Date night**

I woke up in the morning and went downstairs for breakfast. "Hey dad." I said to him as I sat down at the table. "Hey honey." he said as I sat down at the table. It was a day until I met my mother. Kaden was still bothering me by wanting to go out. I finally told him yes yesterday. Uh huh he got to me. Although he did do the eight steps.

"Ok so I was thinking you could wear this today for your date!" Shannon said and squealed. By now the whole school knew I was going on a date with Kaden. Hey what can I say he's Kaden Anderson. "Well I like that but the top needs to be a lighter green." I told her. We were looking at her sketch pad. Shannon was a natural at drawing. "Ok lighter green got it." she agreed and closed the pad. "Oh my gosh Maggie Drew is taking me ice skating and I don't know how to ice skate!" Evelyn yelled down the hall as she ran to us. "Why did you agree then?" I asked. "Well…. have you ever seen his eyes I mean they are so beautiful and I kind of didn't hear him because I was lost in them." she said and bit her lip. I slapped my forehead. "Evelyn Evelyn." I said and sighed.

"Hamburger or hot dog?" the cafeteria lady said at lunch. "Hamburger." I told her and she put it on my tray. I got to the table to find everyone there. Kaden and his group of friends sat with us now. "Hey everyone." I said as I sat down. Evelyn was whispering something into Drew's ear. Probably about their date. I finished eating and did not respond to Kaden when he said hello. I went to my locker. "So are you ready for our date tonight." he asked. "Yes." I told him. Truth is he is kind of cute. And he actually turned out to be a nice guy. "Cool." he told me. I just nodded.

"Mags umm there is a boy here. Wait why is a boy here?" my dad called . _Nice calling dad. _I thought. "Coming." I was wearing the skirt and tank top Shannon picked out for me. I got in Kaden's car. We drove for a little while until we pulled into a pizza place. We got inside and ordered. I loved our date. We got ice cream on the way home. My two favorite foods in the same day wow.

"Maggie I have a question." he asked as he drove down the road. "Yes?" I replied. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. We pulled into my drive way. I turned and smiled at him. "I would love to." I told him. And I really did. "I don't kiss on my first date though." I told him and he smiled. "Perfectly fine." he told me. He walked around to my side of the car and opened my door. I got out and hugged him. "Goodnight Kaden." I said as I walked into the house. I heard "Goodnight" behind me. My mom missed my first date. Oh well I could tell her all about it tomorrow when I got there. She would probably go through the "how- big- I- am- now" speech and cry. And I would respond "look at me now." I just went on my first date with Kaden Anderson! The guy who was a jerk in the beginning and turned out to be a good guy. And I thought guys couldn't change. Or maybe they can and I am being played. Aw well.


	7. Chapter 7 meeting you after eight years

_7. Meeting you after 8 years_

_**I got up and went to my full suitcase. I brought it downstairs and put it beside the front door. It was Saturday, the day I got to see my mom. It was scary seeing someone after 8 years. **_

"_**flight 283 to Bridgeport, Connecticut is now boarding." the flight announcer said as I got my ticket out of my pocket. I kissed my dad goodbye and got in the line. He wasn't going. A parent thing. I got to my seat and put my bags down. I was nervous. **_

"_**we will be landing in three minutes." the flight announcer said over the intercom. We landed and I got my stuff together. I got off the plane and went and got my luggage. I was staying with my mom for three weeks. I walked around the terminal looking for her. Ok I was looking but I didn't really know what I was looking for. I mean come on do you expect your mom to look the same from when she did when you were eight? I was still searching when I saw a green sign that had 'Margret' written on it in red marker. It had my picture from when I was 4 on it. It looked like one of those chuffer signs. **_

_**I walked up to the sign and looked up to see a woman holding it. She had my hair, eyes, face everything! "mom?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. She started crying. "oh Margret you look beautiful." she told me and hugged me. I held on to her. She smelled good, like vanilla. "hi mom." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't say "it's so nice to see you after 8 years. Have you liked your life after us?" no I couldn't that was mean. Besides I knew why she left. She told me over the phone. Her and dad were fighting and couldn't get along. So she left. Dad said he didn't want her around me to influence me in a bad way. So she stayed away, and kept her promise. Dad told me yesterday it was wrong of him to say that and he apologized. He said this is my chance to know my mother. I wanted to know my mother. **_

"_**ok so we can go anywhere you want to eat. Where do you want to go?" my mom asked me. Her voice was excited, but I could tell she was nervous. She didn't know what I liked anymore. I didn't like to watch cartoons and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that I made myself. I was older now. "how about there." I pointed at a place as we drove. It was called 'Tomlinson's' it looked like a burger king. It was white with a red roof. It looked simple. "Hamburgers you like Hamburgers." mom repeated to herself as she drove into a parking space. I laughed a little to myself. poor mom**_**. I thought. We went inside and ordered. I had a good time. **

"**hi Peter." I said and shook his hand. I was meeting moms new husband. Peter Clark. I hated that name. Me and mom started watching a movie. She was in the kitchen fixing popcorn. I started telling her about my first date and how he was now my boyfriend. She was happy for me. And kept apologizing for not being there to watch me grow into a 'young woman' as she called it. She agreed with me about not kissing him last night. I got a couple of text's from him. I texted back. He had asked why I wasn't home when he called. Apparently dad didn't tell him. I told him I would explain when I got back. We were out for 4 weeks for some reason. God only knows why. **

**Me and mom finished our movie. I went up to my new room, well it was my room when I stayed here now. I was excited. Lets see here. I got an assignment to find my mom and did it. I found my mother and was meeting her after eight years. And now I am staying with her merely a month or two later. That is so…so…I don't even know the word. Amazing? Incredible? Extraordinary? All of them, I guess. I closed my eyes. My life was doing a one eighty in a minimum of two months. It was changing, and I was ready for the change. It was the best change that had happened to me yet. **


	8. Chapter 8 fighting

**8. Fighting **

I walked downstairs and went to my mom's kitchen. It had been a week that I had been here and I loved it. Peter was in there. Mom was somewhere in this house, just not in here. "hello Margret." he said. "Maggie, I go by Maggie." I told him. I didn't say hi because I didn't like him. He didn't get to answer because mom walked in.

"morning Margret. Guess what I have planned for us today." she said and came up next to me. "What?" I asked. "well first we are going to the mall then we are going to a basketball game. And then-" she was saying. "I can't go to the basketball game." I told her. Didn't she know that it was too loud at basketball games? The hearing aid screeches if I go to loud places like that. How come she didn't know that? She was my mother! "why not sweetie?" she asked and the look on her face proved she really didn't know why. "it's too loud at basketball games and my hearing aid will screech and hurt my ear." I told her. "oh well just take them out." she said simply as if it was nothing.

"You do know I'm deaf right?" I asked in disbelief. She was acting like nothing was wrong at all. "umm… yes." she said but she stuttered. I couldn't believe this. My mother forgot that I was deaf after all these years. "you forgot I was deaf after you left." I told her. She just looked at me with those sorry eyes. I ran up to my room and locked the door. She said she never forgot. That she could have ran anywhere. She might not have any kids but she does have a husband. She forgot all about me.

I heard a knock on the door. "Margret we can cancel the game." she said. I cannot believe she thought this was all about the game. I was way past the game. This was about her lying. "you lied to me." I yelled. "no I didn't." she told me. "ye you did. You said you could have ran anywhere but that wouldn't have made you forget. Didn't you? It's true isn't it!" I yelled. She went silent.

That was all the answer I needed. I picked up the phone after I heard "I'm sorry" and her walk away. "hello?" he answered. "dad I want to be picked up." I told him. "why? What happened? What did she do?" he asked. "she forgot." was all I said.

"Margret I'm sorry I just-" she said. She had found the key to the room and walked in. I had stopped crying. "you just what? Walked away and never looked back? Got a better life than the one you had before? Replaced dad with that.. That thing? Got a better job and started over and forgot about us?" I yelled at her. "no I never forgot!" she exclaimed. "that's the second lie you've told me. Do you want to go for strike three?" I asked her as I shook my head. "Margret I'm sorry that your father was there when I wasn't." That was all she could say? "yeah well I am to." I told her as the doorbell rang. I ran passed her. I knew exactly who it was. I called dad about 5 hours ago. That gave him enough time to get here. "I love you" I told him as I hugged him as I opened the door. "I love you to." he told me.

I went up the stairs and grabbed my suitcase. "Margret wait listen. Please don't leave and never see me again. I only got to see you for a week in 8 years." she told me. "You blew that mom. And plus that was all your choice." I told her. "how's that?" she asked. I shook my head but answered anyway. "mom this is not new to you. None of it is. You made a choice when you left, that you would have nothing to do with us. And now your giving me the guilt trip because I'm leaving ,after you forgot about me being deaf, after a week. That's completely stupid. That was your choice not mine." I told her.

I walked to the car to drive to the airport. The last thing I heard was her saying she was sorry. I wasn't going to talk to her again. I'm making that choice.


End file.
